Effects of Poison
by MintAnimeAngel
Summary: Something that is almost fatal to Yugi takes Malik, Bakura and Ryou , Kaiba and the Pharaoh to Hogwarts…They meet the famous Harry Potter and his friends, endure the magic classes and all the while try not to let these wizards know their dark secrets…
1. Chapter 1

**Effects of Poison**

_Summary: Something that is almost fatal to Yugi takes Malik, Bakura (and Ryou), Kaiba and the Pharaoh to Hogwarts…They meet the famous Harry Potter and his friends, endure the magic classes and all the while try not to let these wizards know their dark secrets…._

AN: Yes, this is another Harry Potter YuGiOh crossover!! I hope you enjoy it. They are two of my fav things!!! I have read a lot of hp ygo Xovers and decided that I should do one too! There is NO YAOI!!! Malik is the good guy, Marik is his yami…you probably don't have to worry about him thou, I don't think he's gunna be in this fic…(or is he?...I don't even know..)

_Just to let you guys know:_

/ Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

Speaking Japanese

Here's the prologue and first chapter! BTW this is set in the fifth HP book and is after Battle City in YuGiOh. Also for the sake of this story Maliks birthday has changed to August 30th. Sorry if this confuses you YGO fans. Ryou's birthday is still on Sept 2nd. Yugi's is still on June 4th .

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. So many things would be different if I did… Certain people would NOT DIE… Wait, that's not the point. The point is I don't own anything except some of the plot of this FanFic.

* * *

**Prologue **

The boy walked slowly to the top of the dune. He appeared to speak softly to himself as someone appeared beside him. The new figure pointed to his left and said "It's that way Yugi". Yugi smiled, it was hard to tell in only the light of the moon but the other figure seemed to smirk. Yugi turned to his left and continued on his way. The second figure vanished. Yugi's hood fell from his head revealing his tri-coloured hair. /It amazes me how good your sense of direction is here Yami/ Yugi thought. Yami's chuckle echoed through Yugi's mind, then abruptly ceased. //Who's that?//

Yugi's eyes squinted, trying to make out the dark figures face. This man wore a black cloak with huge sleeves. A dark hood shielded his face from view as he approached Yugi. A small hissing sound accompanied him. He stopped about 1m away. His head lifted and Yugi gasped, his eyes were blood red.

The hissing sound came closer to Yugi and his eyes widened at the sight of the massive snake slithering towards him. //Yugi, maybe I should…// Yami was about to take over when Yugi's defenses went up and the small boy screamed. The snakes jaws had clamped around his leg and its fangs pierced his skin.

Yami meanwhile had been thrust from his soulroom and was standing wide-eyed beside his now fallen hikari. Yugi's eyes closed as the snake let go of him. His breath became eratic and Yami could no longer hear his thoughts. Yami bent down beside him and shook his shoulder, "Let me take over!! Yugi! Come on…lower your defenses and let me in!!" But the young boy stayed silent and did not move.

The snake slithered back to its master, who smiled, took a step-twisted sideways-and vanished into the night. Words he whispered echoed around the still night, "Well done Nagini" He was unable to see the transparent figure's eyes begin to water and hear his saddened scream "Yugi!!" The pyramid pendant under Yugi's cloak glowed.

The sun began to rise over the sands of Egypt.

_~Thousands of miles away (AN: the abridged series rox!)~_

Harry Potter woke with a start his scar burning. He sat up slowly, mulling over the vision of the strange boy Voldemort just attacked. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Flicking on the lamp he took out a quill and some parchment, and began a letter:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Chapter 1-Tears don't answer questions**

_Three days later_

The Kaiba Corp helicopter descended to the sand covered land. Inside the CEO frowned. Yugi had never missed a duel against him before. They had arranged the duel two weeks before, to give them both time to prepare. But when the date arrived Kaiba was left standing there for hours waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Yugi Motou and/or Yami-the King of Games, did not show.

Outside as the chopper landed four individuals were showered with sand. The younger two coughed as Seto Kaiba exited the helicopter and it took off into the clear blue sky. One of them stepped forward. He had longish blond hair, tanned skin and he spoke to Kaiba directly, "No one has seen him in three days?" The question was left hanging as another of the group -this time with white hair- stepped forward, "You didn't think to tell us about this earlier did you, Kaiba?" he asked his eyes narrowing. The first boy put his had on the second's shoulder, "Bakura. Give Ryou his body back"

Bakura frowned slightly but did what he was asked. "Thanks Malik" Ryou said as Bakura appeared in spirit form beside him. Raising an eyebrow at Kaiba, Bakura stated folding his arms across his chest "Well?"

Kaiba sighed; right now he wished he never admitted he could see the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber. They just caused too much trouble. And so Kaiba recounted his tale about school one day ago.

FLASHBACK

Kaiba wandered up to the group of his arch rivals friends. Joey eyed him eerily, "What do you want Kaiba?" he asked a tone of annoyance in his voice. Kaiba's eye twitched but he ignored it. He surveyed the group. Yugi was not there, "Have you seen Yugi?" he asked. No one answered. "He was meant to duel me yesterday but he did not turn up" The CEO said. More silence reigned. Joey glanced at Tea and she in turn glanced at Tristan then back at him.

"Not for two days" Joey whispered. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What?!?"

"We haven't seen Yugi for two days" Joey repeated looking the elder Kaiba in the eye.

END FLASHBACK

"Where should we start look?" Ishizu asked. Ryou shook the millennium ring around his neck. The Pharaoh was probably too far away for him to located him with it. "If only we could…" he whispered to himself, then stared at the ring as it began to glow, "What?!?" Bakura asked as he had taken over. The ring pointed to his right. He frowned and turned in that direction taking a step forward. The others stared at him. The ring glowed brighter and tugged him forward. Soon he was running, the others following slightly confused. Of course Seto was not running-he was just walking very fast.

Their hoods of their travelling cloaks shielded them from the heat of the midday sun. They had slowed to a walk. No one spoke as they followed to Tomb Robber over the next dune.

_~hours later~_

Bakura stopped. /Bakura?/Ryou asked from his soulroom. //I thought I saw something…// he replied. Having not been looking ahead of him, Malik ran into Bakura sending them both forward in the sand. "Look where you're going next time Ishtar!" Bakura yelled, pushing himself up. Malik rubbed the back of his head while sitting up, "Did you see something?" The rest of the group had stopped. Bakura squinted to his left, then pointed out with a cry, "Pharaoh!!" Malik scrambled to his feet and ran after the Tomb Robber. Ryou appeared running next to his yami. Kaiba, Ishizu and Odion stared after them for a second then followed.

~0~

The Pharaoh was kneeling on the ground his face buried in his hands when he heard a shout behind him. "Pharaoh!!" He raised his head and turned to see a group running towards him. Recognizing them as his friends he let out a strangled cry and pushed himself to his feet. Tears ran thickly down his cheeks. The group stopped seeing Yugi lying on the ground his eyes closed.

Ryou stepped forward glancing from Yami to Yugi then back to Yami, "Yami, what?-" He was cut off as Yami threw his arms around his neck and buried his face on his shoulder. The Pharaoh cried. Ryou gently patted his back, "It's okay Yami…" he said looking over at his own Yami for help. Together Bakura and Malik managed to pry the Pharaoh off Ryou. Kaiba folded his arms as Yami brushed his tears away, "What happened?"he asked getting straight to the point. Ryou and Ishizu glanced at him, but he just rolled his eyes. "Tears don't answer questions Yami"Bakura pointed out.

"My Pharaoh.." Ishizu said, "Might I ask what is wrong?" Yami glanced at her then his eyes fell to his hikari on the ground. The Pharaoh was silent for a moment and then his spoke, "He won't wake up"

"Can't you just take over?" Ryou asked. Yami shook his head, "He's blocking me" he stated. Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Can you get into your soulroom?" Again Yami shook his head. "What happened?!?" Kaiba repeated getting impatient.

"It was dark" Yami started, "We were coming to see Malik..." At this Malik frowned, "You never-" Ishizu glared at him, "Don't interrupt him Malik!" she whispered. "There was…" Yami continued, "a strange man. He wore a dark cloak. His face-" Yami shuddered, "A snake. That's what he reminds me of. And for a good reason. He had one with him" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"it came out of nowhere and before I knew it, Yugi pushed me out!!" Yami dropped his gaze to his feet. He spoke the next words with regret, "I wasn't quick enough. The snake bit Yugi" After hearing this Malik and Ishizu dropped down on the ground next to the Pharaoh's hikari. She placed a hand on his forehead, "He has a fever. Malik pick him up, we'll go home and see what we can do" Malik obliged, lifting Yugi and getting to his feet. Yami muttered a thank you to Ishizu and she smiled. They started on the long journey home.

_Little did they know they would never get there…_

_~1 hour later~_

An elderly man appeared out of thin air with a crack. The group stopped. Yami gripped Maliks shoulder. Bakura sent the Pharaoh a look that said, is this the guy? Yami shook his head. This man was definitely not the man with the snake, this guy was too old. The man had a long grey beard and surveyed the group from behind his half moon spectacles. Upon seeing Yugi in Maliks arms he stepped forward and grabbed Maliks arm. Ryou went back into his soulroom as Bakura and Kaiba jumped forward grabbing the stranger. The stranger twisted in their grasp and disappeared with a crack. Only two people were left standing in the heat of the setting Egyptian sun.

Ishizu grasped Odion's hand, her Millennium necklace glowed for a second and her eyes closed. When they opened she smiled, "Our brother will return"

* * *

AN: Over 1,500 words! You happy? Long enough for you? So… what did you think?? Haha. Sorry if Kaiba was a little OOC. He only very slightly believes in magic at the moment. But that will soon change….

Were the other characters in character? As to why Yugi and Yami were going to see Malik… you will find out in a later chapter. Also a note on the spirits; when in spirit form they can only be seen by other item bearers (in this story). In shadow games they can separate from their hosts and become corporal beings. Ishizu still has the Millennium necklace just because, okay? And all the item bearers and Kaiba can speak, read and write Ancient Egyptian…

The next chapter will be a little longer. I will update ASAP.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter as promised… Thank you Reviewers!!! You actually made me update sooner because you asked nicely!! This chapters almost 2,000 words. I told you it would be longer!!

_Just to remind you:_

/ Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

Speaking Japanese

Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh or Harry Potter do you think I'd be posting fanfics online?… (See full disclaimer on chapter 1!!) All I own is a copy of all the HP books and a large collection of the Yugioh trading cards…

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-St Mungo's**

They appeared to have appeared (AN: Haha XD) in some sort of hospital. The narrow corridor was lined with portraits. People in lime-green robes ran out of the closest rooms. The closest man gasped seeing the strange group on the floor. Staring at them for a second, he looked them over. Seeing the elderly man he held out a hand to help him up, "Professor Dumbledore, Sir"

Dumbledore nodded, took his hand and stood up. He gestured to the four boys on the floor still sitting there shocked, "If you could Healer Smethwyck, please help this young man" he said indicating to Yugi, still in Maliks arms. Hippocrates Smethwyck nodded, shouted for a bed and it came racing down the hall. Malik, Bakura (who was still in control) and Kaiba finally came to their senses and jumped to their feet. The bed stopped and the healer indicated for Malik to put Yugi onto the bed. Malik shook his head; "No way!" He looked over to Bakura who was staring into space obviously talking to Ryou. He looked at Kaiba who just shrugged. Yami waved his hand in front of Maliks face trying to get his attention, making him jump and swear loudly in Egyptian. He had forgotten the Pharaoh was there. The healer and Dumbledore raised and eyebrow.

"Can any of speak English?" Dumbledore asked. Bakura and Kaiba nodded. "I guess I should introduce myself properly. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Might I tie a language band around your friend's wrist so he can understand us?" Malik was standing there with a confused expression. Kaiba scowled at the word 'friend'. Bakura translated for Malik who nodded wearily and extended his left arm. Dumbledore pulled out a thin white string out of his pocket and tied it around Malik's wrist. "So what are your names?" Dumbledore asked.

Malik and Bakura glanced at Kaiba who rolled his eyes, "I am Seto Kaiba"

"Ryou Bakura" said Yami Bakura.

"Malik Ishtar" the blond Egyptian said.

"And the young man in your arms Malik?" Dumbledore asked. "He is Yugi Motou" Malik answered, then frowned slightly. Yugi was pretty famous… so was Kaiba, Bakura and himself, from Battle City-why didn't this Professor know who they were? "Wait, I can understand and speak English now?" Malik asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Duh!" Bakura said with a smirk. Malik would have hit him if he wasn't holding Yugi. He settled for a death glare instead. Bakura laughed, relinquishing control to Ryou, who threw his hands up in defense seeing Malik, "Wasn't me!" Now Malik rolled his eyes and laughed, "Duh!" Ryou smiled understandingly at his friend.

The healer stamped his foot in impatience, "Do you want me to help or what?" Malik looked to Yami who nodded slightly, and then he placed Yugi onto the bed. There was silence as he was wheeled away. Yami followed. Dumbledore gestured for them to follow him to the elevator.

Kaiba looked over at Dumbledore and frowned, "How did we get here?" "So…"Malik started once inside, "Where are we exactly? And where are we going?" Dumbledore smile lightly and pushed a button in the elevator to make the doors close, "London" he stated,"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries" They all stared in disbelief as the got out of the elevator on the fifth floor. This floor was a small café surrounded by tables and chairs. They were still in shock as they ordered tea for themselves.

Ryou recovered first, "London…but we were in Egypt!" Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and smiled even wider, "We apperated here of course" they all gave him a blank stare. "It seems to me that all of you have a magical aura around you. It's strange that no one found out about you sooner. You have missed out on going to a school for people with your talents" Malik, Kaiba and Ryou shared scared glances.

"You don't think he's talking about…" Ryou said gesturing to the ring. Malik nodded and Kaiba scoffed. "What's with these items and causing mayhem?" Kaiba asked no one in particular. "There is a school" Dumbledore interrupted, "My school, I should say as I am the headmaster…that will take you in to learn if you wish It will teach you how to use and control your magic" Ryou frowned "He definitely is NOT talking about our items magic." Malik nodded "The shadows cannot be controlled by anyone other than the item bearers, and he's talking about a whole school learning that magic!" Kaiba thought for a moment before taking a sip of his own tea, "Must be a different type of magic then… As if we didn't have enough trouble with you two around? There's got to be a whole society of these people hanging around!"

Dumbledore waited patiently for Kaiba to finish before stating, "It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Dumbledore showed the three boys to Yugi's room. The first thing they saw when they entered was Yugi lying on a crisp clean white bed. Kaiba, Malik and Ryou also noted that the Pharaoh was sitting on the edge of the bed with a pained look on his face. He glanced at them when they entered but turned back to staring at Yugi. A female healer was standing at the end of the bed reading Yugi's charts. She put the chart back onto the table and turned to Dumbledore, "He will not wake up for a couple of days. He'll also be pretty weak for about three months or so, so he'll need help walking around." Dumbledore nodded, "Thank-you". She smiled and left the room.

"I'll leave you here; I have a lot to do before school starts in one week. It would be my pleasure if you would attend. Yugi could stay there too. We have a very capable nurse" Dumbledore stated before reaching into his pocket, "I'll send someone tomorrow to help you get your supplies if you decide to come" He handed four envelopes to Ryou and ignoring the confused looks on their faces, he bowed. He walked out the door closing it behind him.

_~some time later~_

The envelopes lay open on the floor, their contents scattered around the room. "Well… final decision. Do we go or not?" Yami Bakura asked. "I say we go and see what its like" Malik said, "At least until Yugi is better anyway" Ryou stood in spirit for next to Yugi's bed, "Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba nodded "I guess… It's better than being bored here"

There was silence as their decision ran through their minds. Malik broke it,"So… Yami?" Yami turned from gazing at Yugi to Malik. "Still can't get to your soulroom?" Bakura asked. Yami glared at him, "If I could why would I be here!? His tone startled Bakura, who took a step backwards. "Anyway…." Malik started "I was going to ask you yami. Why did you come to visit me anyway?"

Yami Bakura who decided that this was not an important conversation spoke to Ryou, //You want to take over?// Ryou gave him a startled glance but nodded taking control. Yami finally began to explain "Well we heard it was your birthday awhile ago. We had some time off school so we came to see you" Malik looked stunned. "We brought you a gift" Yami stated looking over at Yugi's cloak folded on the edge of the bed, "It's in the pocket" Malik grabbed the cloak and pulled a package from the pocket. Placing the cloak back on the bed, he began to open the gift. He jumped up and down when he saw what it was "Thanks guys!" He held the duel monsters card in his hand that had a picture of a golden dragon on it. Kanji written on the card stated _Felgrand Dragon._

Malik was still jumping up and down as he asked Bakura "Will you duel me?"

/Bakura?/ Ryou asked. //No// was the reply. Ryou shook his head at Malik who pulled out his puppy-dog eyes. "Oh come on! Pleasepleaseplease! PLEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE?!?" Ryou's answer sent chills up his spine "Do you want to end up in the shadow realm?!? Bakura says if you don't stop whining that's where you're going to end up!!" Malik pouted, then looked up at Seto "Kaiba?"

"No" was the short reply. "WHHHHYYYYYYY??????" Malik wailed. Kaiba smirked "I don't want to lower my standards of dueling. I only duel the best" At this Yami gave a small smile and turned back to Yugi. Malik threw himself at the CEO but was stopped short as Ryou grabbed him "Stop it!" Bakura who had taken control because he was getting annoyed, yelled. Malik, arms flailing, sent Kaiba a death glare that would rivals yami Bakuras' any day. "You just proved my point" Kaiba stated.

_~A couple of hours later~_

The night seemed to be lasting forever. Bakura had long since gone back to his soulroom. Ryou and Malik occupied the large chair next to Yugi's bed. The Pharaoh still sat next to his hikari on the bed and Kaiba stood by the window leaning against the wall eyes closed. Five minutes passed. Ryou's head dropped onto Malik's shoulders, eyes closed. Not too long after that, Malik's eyes closed and his breathing slowed a little. Seto's eyes opened and he surveyed the room. Yami turned meeting Kaiba's gaze. "I'll be back" Kaiba whispered, Yami nodded turning once more to gaze at Yugi. Kaiba walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him. The lights in the hall were dimmed so they would not wake the sleeping patients.

Making sure to take mental notes of his surroundings so he could find his way back, Kaiba strode off down the hall. He found an empty room, walked in and closed the door. Pulling his mobile from his pocket he pressed speed dial 1. Lifting the phone to his ear he listened to the ringing. Someone answered "BIG BROTHER!!! Where are you? What happened? Did you find Yugi?"

"Mokuba calm down" Seto said, he heard his little brother take a deep breath "Well…" Kaiba (AN: the older one) sighed "To answer your first question I'm in London… I don't know exactly where… some hospital-" Mokuba gasped, "WHAT? Are you hurt?" "No. Of course not" Seto answered. Mokuba let out the breath he was holding, "Okay, then who is?"

Seto paused for a second, "Yugi…" "WHAT!?! Tell me everything!!" Seto recounted the strange tale about being in Egypt the arriving in London. He concluded with the groups' decision to go to Hogwarts. "Mokuba I need you to call Yugi's cheerleaders (AN: aka Tea, Tristan and Joey…) that Yugi is fine. Tell his grandfather too. Call Ishizu and tell her Maliks okay. See if you can get a hold of Ryou's dad too"

There was no answer. "Mokuba" "Yeah?" he said with a sniff. "Take care of the company while I'm gone okay?" "Okay…" was the reply. "And Mokuba…" Seto added as an afterthought. "What?" Mokuba mumbled. "Bye little brother…" Seto said, "Stay safe, don't get kidnapped… again" Mokuba laughed "Okay, bye Seto!" he hung up. Seto stared at the phone before placing it back inside his coat pocket. With a blank expression he made his way back to Yugi's room.

* * *

AN: so… you like this chapter?? I would like to thank again the people who reviewed the first chapter!! You guys really made my day when I read them!!!

_Card Specs-Felgrand Dragon_

_Attribute: Light_

_Types: Dragon/Effect_

_Level: 8 ********_

_ATK/DEF: 2800/2800_

_Effects: This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 200._

--

"We brought you a gift" Yami stated looking over at Yugi's cloak folded on the edge of the bed, "It's in the pocket" Malik grabbed the cloak and pulled a package from the pocket. Placing the cloak back on the bed, he began to open the gift. He jumped up and down when he saw what it was "Thanks guys!" He held the duel monsters card in his hand that had a picture of a golden dragon on it. Bakura and Kaiba eyed the card. The Tomb Robber then glared at Yami "Pharaoh!! Why the hell did you give him Ra back?!?"

--

XD

Kaya-chan I put that in just for you!!!

Please R&R! I'll buy cyber cookies and give them too all you reviewers!!!


End file.
